King of the Magic Bullet
The King of the Magic Bullet (魔弾の王 Madan no ou), or Lord Marksman in short, is one of many myth and legends in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This lore is about an unknown figure from legend, before even the establishments of Zhcted and other kingdoms in the continent. Legend Simply put, the legend states that in an ancient time, a heroic archer was given a bow by a goddess which would absolutely never miss its target. Overtime, that very archer has use that magic bow in defeating various enemies and after his victories , he came to conquer and eventually established his own kingdom under his rule.Manga Chapter 51 There are several relevant factors in this, for example the numbers "3" and "7" play an as of yet unknown role in the king's legend. The king is said to have been the manifestation of the Goddess' will upon this earth, killing inhuman things, as well as humans, a man who could become either a hero king or even a demon lord. Assuming the legend is true, the kingdom once ruled by this king is most certainly not around today, as any and all records of the king and his achievements are now considered the stuff of legends and rarely anything more. Comparisons and Relations with the Vorn Black Bow There are more than a few notable similarities between the legend and the Black Bow, not least of which being the bow's connection to the goddess Tir Na Fal, the legend would imply that the bow is an extension of her will upon the earth, which more than makes sense after her frequent appearances. The Vanadis of Leitmeritz, Eleonora Viltaria also gave Tigre, the Black Bow's user, this same title when seeing the bow, as he fit with the legend quite well. The Bow also bears similarities with the legends of Zhcted's founder king and the "Seven" Vanadis, which links with the fact that the number "7" is somehow important to the legend. Vanadis are also said to have fought Demons, and the legend says of the bow's wielder fighting and killing "inhuman things", drawing yet another similarity. Mystery of the Legend There are some mystery regarding to the lore itself which Sofy found was quite interesting. Some mysteries are remain unanswered which could be revealed in upcoming arcs. Current mystery that has yet to be solved: # All Viralts shares one main Element, Darkness due to their nicknames that resembles the darkness itself. # Tir Na Fal could be involved with creating Viralt. # The origin of the bow has not yet to be discovered entirely. # Actual reason why Tigre was elected as the new Master of the Black Bow by Tir Na Fal. # Titta could be involved in this case since she was the only person that was able to be possessed by Tir Na Fal. # Synchronizing Black Bow with the Viralts as it gain tremendous power upon firing the arrow. # Actual legacy of the Black Bow and Viralt itself. Trivia *In the official anime subtitles, the title of the lore is also known as Lord Marksman. Reference Category:Terminology